This Program Project is a highly integrated, experimental and clinically oriented research program with the long-term objectives of applying NMR techniques to identify hemodynamic and biophysical markers to promote safe management of cerebrovascular disease. To achieve this objective, we will employ NMR techniques for the rapid identification of the ischemic lesion, to examine the biological basis and changes in function that contribute to early stroke lesion, to examine the biological basis and changes in function that contribute to early stroke identification, and to explore the potential early markers in ischemia which reliably predict long term outcome. We will investigate the potential of NMR technology to monitor the development of an ischemic lesion and its therapeutic modulation. The Program contains three projects and three supporting cores. MRI Assessment of Experimental Focal Cerebral Ischemia - correlates the NMR parameters to the histopathological status of the ischemic brain injury in a well characterized animal model of middle cerebral artery occlusion, with the ultimate goal of developing a clinically relevant noninvasive method for staging the severity, extent and histological outcome of stroke. Prediction of Human Brain Infarction by MRI - is a clinical project in which we will measure at acute and chronic time points after stroke NMR parameters that may predict ultimate cerebral infarction. MRI Evaluation of Anti-Leukocyte Adhesion Molecule Therapy after MCA Occlusion in the Rat - will integrate MRI into the testing and development of therapy as well as assess the progress of ischemia after therapeutic intervention. The three Projects are supported by three Cores; Administrative Core (including Biostatistics), NMR Core, and Neuropathology Core. Each of these Cores provides support for all three projects. The common goal of these Projects and Cores is to develop MRI as an essential tool for the identification and staging of stroke, to predict the ultimate biological outcome from the ischemic event, and to employ MRI to assess and monitor the effects of therapeutic intervention.